El diario de Hikari
by Digilover XD
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado, ¿Si escribo en un diario, en que clase de persona me convertire cuando llegue hasta la ultima pagina ?, pues Hikari yagami esta apunto de saberlo ( Hechos despues de la derrota de Malon Myotismon, contiene Takari, Patagato, Kenyako , Sorato y koumi :3 )
1. Mi nuevo diario

_**Hola amigos lectores aquí les traigo una nueva historia, ojala les guste, apenas este es el primer capitulo no se pierdan los **__**demás, por cierto dejen comentarios si es posible, y síganme en mi página de Facebook, saben que los quiero :3**_

Querido Diario:

Hola, diario soy yo tu nueva amiga hikari... Bueno mama te compro para que escriba en ti y quien sabe, en que me convertiré cuando llegue a la ultima pagina... Suena que seria un experimento interesante, aparte quisiera conocer mas de mi misma al leerte en un par de años o cuando te termine diario, valla hablo con un libro...bueno eso no importa ahora, quiero saber como puedo expresarme y dar a conocer todos mis sentimientos en ti, bueno hoy es un nuevo día y apenas ayer destruimos a malonmyotismon, estoy feliz aunque algo triste por la muerte del señor oikawa, lo extrañaremos aunque ahora forma parte del digimundo, hoy día iremos al digimundo a hacerle un digno funeral. Yo y gatomon llevaremos flores, Davis me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar un helado, pero le dije que no, pues es un funeral aun debemos estar de luto no que vallamos a comer helado, ahora nos alistamos para abrir la puerta al digimundo. Tk me aseguro de que el funeral sera en la ciudad del inicio y que elecmon ya hizo todos lo preparativos...bueno diario nos veremos , valla eres el primer diario que tengo y creo que esta no sera la unica pagina que escribiré, ahora que me doy cuenta Tai y los demás ya se fueron creo que debo apurarme, y gatomon no esta en ningun lado tampoco, creo que se fue con ellos O-O. bueno entonces me ire de una vez...

Hikari Yagami 11 años-Dia 1 (con mi nuevo diario :3)

_**Espero que les aya gustado este fanfic supongo que sera un exito ya se todo lo que pasara :3, asi y este es un regalo por los que me han esperado toda esta semana, esta semana fue dura pero si apruebo les regalare un fanfic de lo que ustedes quieran, solo tienen que aportar ideas y yo lo escribire, hoy se estrenaran otros dos nuevos fanfics mas el siguiente capitulo de "Digimon Adventure y Amor" y siganme en mi pagina de facebook**_

_** : / / w w w . facebook Digilover . fanfiction . n e t . c o m**__** . pe**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	2. En el funeral

_**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de" Mi querido Diario", disfrútenlo XD**_

Querido diario:  
Hoy día fue muy triste especialmente para cody, al verlo sentía lágrimas brotar de mis ojos y deslizarse por mis cachetes, claro no lo culpo, acaba de fallecer el mejor amigo de su padre, solamente me quede mirando como tk intentaba tranquilizarlo y lo cargaba y lo abrazaba, que yo sepa takeru también a pasado casi lo mismo, ya que me han dicho que patamon murió una vez ya hace mucho tiempo pero regreso en su digihuevo pero eso dejo marcado a tk, valla ya se por que ellos son compañeros de digievolución DNA ellos se entienden perfectamente... Yo y yolei los mirábamos, hasta que yolei me hizo recordar que en un mes iba a ser mi cumpleaños y que si iba a hacer una fiesta y yo le respondí que no sabia por que en primer lugar estamos de luto y en segundo no tengo ánimos el sacrificio del señor oikawa me trae recuerdos, la muerte de wizarmon y la de black war greymon también fueron otras dos muertes que me estrujaron mi corazón, la verdad ahora me siento mejor que sus muertes no dieran en baño y sin darme cuenta siento un brazo cálido pasando me por los hombros volvió teoría y era tk y me seca las lágrimas que se me habían caído sin darme ni la menor sensación de cosquilleo en las mejillas, me sorprendió tan rápidamente que me sonrroje, en eso dejo de acerlo por que decían que ya debíamos ir a nuestras casas, valla el tiempo paso tan rápido y no puede evitar pensar que Yolei tenia razón en ver como iba a festejar mi cumpleaños… bueno y ahora nose mmmmm creo que haría una reunión bueno con algo poco se empieza, gracias por escucharme diario

Hikari Yagami 11 años- Dia 2

_**Espero les gustara se que son capítulos muy cortos pero asi es mejor admítanlo, bueno a menos para mi lo es, asi que les pido el favor que lean otros de mis nuevos fanfics como, Nuestro Hijo y Digimon Super Digital Code y por supuesto el fanfic "Como te encontré que es un corto pero me gustaría que lo comentaran amigos", por cierto no hay que olvidarnos de los fanfics de siempre como Digimon adventure: Aventura y Amor, por sierto ya le hago una secuela jajajaja espero les importe y por favor dejen sus mejores comentarios :3 ypor cierto les agradecería que me compartieran con otras personas quien sabe tal vez me inspire en escribir mejores y mas largas historias :3 **_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	3. Como sera mi fiesta de cumpleaños

_**Hola amigos y amigas :3 Soy yo de nuevo y les traigo el capitulo tres :3, ven avanzo muy rápido XD**_

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy estaba viendo como planeare cumpleaños, takeru me ayudo un poco y me dio ideas al igual que miyako pero a gatomon se le subió una loca idea a la cabeza, hacer un súper fiesta donde invitemos a los digimons y compañeros y construyó unas piñatas de malón miotysmon, supongo para celebrar su derrota, pero creo que es algo execibo pero que puedo esperar de gatomon? Bueno hoy tk y yo en la escuela me ayudara a conseguir ideas para una fiesta de una chica de 12 años, valla el siempre Apoyándome es muy lindo de su parte y aun recuerdo la primera vez que lo vida entrar en la secundaria odaiba jajaja era mi amigo de la infancia que se alargó mucho y estaba mucho mas alto que todo cuando era al revés! Jajaja pero si lo que me fastidio ese día fue cuando davis le grito a tk por que hablaba tanto conmigo y claro aparte e que me torcí el tobillo de ese pobre monocromon aun no puedo dejar de pensar en los pobres e infelices eran esos digimons, pero ahora estamos en paz y yo claro mas tranquila.

_**Hikari Yagami 11 años-Dia 3**_

* * *

_**Continuara:**_

_**Ven abanzo muy rápido XD sigan comentando chicos los quiero aunque solo van 4 comentarios :3 bueno sigan haciéndolo y gracias a Nieves JS13 y a Lord Pata por comentar, y a Yanet Rojas también aunque solo comento en Facebook XD, se los agradesco y no se olviden de leer mis otras historias XD**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Y no se olviden de mi pagina de face (el link esta en mi perfil de fanfiction)**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	4. La invitacion de TK

_**Hola amigos aquí les traigo otro capitulo hoy estoy full, debo hacer tareas asi que veamos que pasara :3**_

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy fue súper divertido pasar el día con tk, claro y patamon y gatomon estaban presentes y gatomon se puso refunfuñona por que no tome en cuenta su idea para mi cumpleaños pero después de un rato se le paso, bueno a tk se le ocurrió la gran idea de hacer solo una reunió casual con algunos bocaditos, los chicos del antiguo y nuevo equipo con sus respectivos digimons, creo que eso seria suficiente no lo crees? Bueno hasta ahora e descubierto todo lo que puedo escribir en ti amigo diario, y gatomon aun me cree loca por hablar con un libro, pero en si no hablo contigo, solo escribo en ti, así por cierto tk me invito de paso mañana a pasear por el digimundo, dijo que era para revivir recuerdos de mis aventuras, bueno nuestras aventuras, creo que iremos solos con nuestros digimons por que los demás tienen que seguir estudiando y susu digimons no se irán sin ellos, así y no podemos traer a los otros chicos por que era una reunio n para recordar solo nosotros 8 como conseguimos que el digimundo llegara a ser un mundo tranquilo... Aunque ellos también ayudaron...mm pero nuestro día con ellos es otro ahora solo quiero estar con tk y los demás chicos quienes fuimos la primera vez al digimundo, asi y debo esconderte mas seguido diario a gatomon le das mucha curiosidad y que yo sepa los diarios son privados no para que nadie mas los lea, a claro y de Taichi también y el no puede cerrar la boca en algun momento de su vida.

Hikari yagami 11 años -4 dia

* * *

_**Continuara:**_

_**Ahora nose si publicar mas ustedes díganme :3, bueno por favor lean mis otras historias para ver que les parecen ok? :3 me gustaría mucho que las leyeran XD, bueno y no se olviden de seguirme en mi pagina de Facebook :3**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	5. cita entre amigos

_**Holas chicos les traigo aquí un nuevo capitulo de "El diario de hikari" disfruten lo, y no olviden comentar XD**_

* * *

querido diario:

Hoy pase un súper e interesante día con tk junto a gatomon y patamon, fue muy divertido, y nos dedicamos a perseguir todo el día a izzy y a mimi ambos estaban caminando conversando y nos escondiamos siguiéndolos cada calle y gatomon y patamon se escabullían perfectamente, pero al final nos descubrieron y nos metismo en problemas con matt y tai, pero fue muy divertido nunca me había divertido así , bueno casi los vimos a izzy y a mimi al parecer al punto de darse un beso o sera por que patamon se choco con izzy y ambos se quedaron muy juntos y así es como nos descubrieron / fue tan emocionante pero también me asuste cuando nos miraron con sus caras rojas y me moría de la risa y no pude evitar sonrrojarme también cuando tk me agarro del brazo y me jalo para unir de ambos chicos y patamon y gatomon iban detrás de nosotros, fue muy divertido y cuando me di cuenta estaba totalmente roja como un tomate, me sonrrojo cuando me emociono de esa manera jajaja fue tan divertido XD, espero volver a pasar lo mismo y así es como quede castigada hasta mi cumpleaños y por el camino de mi prisión al lado de tai, le compre un balon de fútbol a mi hermano, haber si el resultado era menos días de detención en mi cuarto por parte de tai pero no aunque no se lo dare hasta su cumpleaños, claro 5 días después del mio, mis padres dicen que tai es mi hermano mayor por lo tanto el decide mi castigo aunque espiar a alguien que te encuentras por el camino y al parecer se gustan, eso es muy normal

Hikari Yagami 11 años-dia 5

* * *

**_Espero les gustara este capítulo por favor siganme en mi pagina de ffacebook, el link esta en perfil de fanfiction :3, no se olviden de comentar y por cierto siganme en las demás historias que tengo y como pueden ver en este fanfic también soy fanática del koumi no lo puedo evitar XD, por favor mimato lovers y mucho lovers no me maten ok? Yo los quiero mucho :3, bueno y ahora a escribir mas, aprovecho mis días de descanso pronto acabaran los exámenes y les daré el 100% de mi misma, bueno sigan leyendo mis fanfics , como digimon adventure: aventura y amor, digimon súper digital coded y nuestro hijo :3 y el estreno de un nuevo fanfic se aproxima jajaja los quiero_**

**_Suludos :3_**

**_Digilover XD_**


	6. Dia del castigo y Fuga improvisada

_**Hola Amigos deleitense con este nuevo capitulo "Dia del castigo y fuga improvisada" jejejeje :3 XD :D :)**_

* * *

Querido Diario:

Mi primer dia de castigo, a Tai le conviene el castigo supongo, debia doblar su ropa de deportes, valla el olor se ha quedado impregnado en mi nariz, bueno y como estaba toda sucia decidi meterla a la lavadora pero olvide que su ropa de deportes era blanca y metí también mi ropa rosada...No importa cuando la saque y la vi toda rosada decidi tenderla rapidamente y escaparme antes que mi hermano pensara que fui yo la del inconveniente con su ropa, entonces me enserre en nuestro cuarto. Taichi no estaba, habia salido, me heche en mi parte del camarote y volteo y veo la imagen de un rubio trepado en la ventana, me bajo rapidamente y le abro la ventana y me mataba de la risa se habia subido en angemon para llegar a mi ventana, Takeru me sonrreia y se disculpo conmigo, segun él por meterme en tantos problemas con taichi pero yo le sujeri que no era necesario, los dos hicimos lo mismo por curiosidad, quien sabe tal vez podriamos ver las citas de Ken y Yolei, jajaja ellos si son bien exivicionistas por alli ya no hay nadie en toda la ciudad que no sepa que estan saliendo, bueno gatomon salto encima de angemon y ellos se fueron y dejaron a takeru encerrado en mi cuarto por que aparte que seria raro que el saliera de mi habitacion y nadie lo ubiera visto entrar por la puerta, y su unica salida era que angemon regresara, jajajaja entonces se quedo hechado en mi cama por un rato y yo solamente lo miraba como me sonrreia por que yo estaba burlandome de como habia pasado eso y todavia angemon no quiso regresar por el jajajajaja, bueno ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer se quedara alli un rato, entonces me sente en la orilla de mi cama y le quite su sombrero el se sorprendio que lo hiciera y entonces me lo puse yo y le pregunte como me veia y el me dijo que igua a el, y yo le respondi que yo no era fea y todo termino en risas takeru hizo mi castigo divertido que suerte que es solo por hoy tai pensaba hacerlo mas largo pero le dije que es algo ridiculo ser castigada solo por seguir a alguien que obviamente tenia una cita romantica. Y hace una hora llego Tai tocandome la puerta por supuesto como dije antes, diario yo cerre la puerta de mi cuarto para que tai no se diera cuenta lo de la ropa, bueno entonces Tk fue corriendo a la ventana por que tampoco queria ser descubierto enontces el veia como bajar pero mi departamento era de 2 pisos y no podia bajar y para su suerte habia un arbusto pero el pequeño takeru tenia miedo de bajar, pero yo tenia mas miedo a que tai supiera eso asi que fui a la ventana empuje a takeru y la cerre , ahora nose noticias de el pero vi que por la terminal-d me envio un correo donde decia que estaba bien n.n

Hikari Yagami 11 años-Dia 6

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado este capitulo :3 el proximo capitulo lo escribire cuando pueda :3_**

**_Saludos :3_**

**_Digilover XD_**


	7. Directo al hospital

**_Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo , del diario de Hikari :3 disfrutenlo, termino y me voy directo a comer :3 bueno y alguien adivino la palabra clave del fanfic "nuestro hijo"? pues en mi pagina les deje como una imagen de referencia depende de ustedes encontrarla jejeje -.-_**

* * *

Querido Diario:

Hoy voy directo al hospital¡, estoy en el auto de papá...no es que me alla pasado nada si no que me entere que el arbusto donde lanze a Takeru tenia muchas espinas...aparte que lo lanze a dos pisos de altura... el punto es que voy a visitar a takeru :3 , aun me siento muy apenada por haberlo lanzado por alli, ahora me estan acompañando Yolei y Mimi que exclusivamente me conto sobre que se quedara unos meses en japon y que me disculpo por lo del espionaje, mas por la "Broma" que le hice a Taichi ( que ahora va ir a sus entrenamientos con ropa rosada) bueno aun estoy apenada primero hago que mimi y koushiro se averguenze por que la "gente" los persigue, despues empujo a Takeru por mi ventana y lo mando al hospital , y por ultimo mi hermano va todo rochoso a sus entrenamientos por su ropa rosada ( aunque se ve muy lindo y gracioso ),ahora estoy aqui sentada escribiendo... quiero ver como esta Tk de todas maneras yo fui la que ocasiono que este en el hospital...ay pobre mi amigo...no fue mi intencion, fue la circustancia y me meresco doble castigo ,primero por arrojar a takeru por la ventana y despues por pintar la ropa de mi hermano de color rosado... o eso es lo que me dijo gatomon, para mi suerte tai ya no queria dejarme mas castigos, pues miren las consecuencias del primero que me dejo, bueno patamon estaba conversando con gatomon hoy dia (Claro ayer no tuvieron todo el tiempo para conversar mientras yo arrojaba a takeru por la ventana T.T), y le dijo que tk estaba en el hospital ... que no me habia dicho el por su terminal-D que estaba bien?... o solo no queria preocuparme y evitar que me haga sentir mal?... la verdad no lo se... bueno con takeru en el hospital no podra ir a mi cumpleaños y yo que queria que el principalmente fuera a mi cumple V.V ... es que takeru es mi mejor amigo y el me hara mucha falta T.T... bueno ya vamos a llegar al hospital y yolei esta vigilandome... me sigue vigilando...no importa no escribo cosas malas aqui y aparte apenas e empezado a escribir... gatomon ahora esta sentada en mis rodillas y me avisa que ya llegamos, bueno hablo contigo despues diario :3

Hikari Yagami 11 años-Dia 7

* * *

_**Continuara:**_

_**Bueno yo me voy a almorzar y los que leen mi fanfic "Nuestro Hijo" deben adivinar cual es la palabra clave secreta XD**_

_**No se olviden de poner el like en mi pagina de Digilover XD,el link en mi perfil de fanfiction**_

_**bueno tomare alguna excepcion les voy a poner el texto y saque la palabra clave :**_

_**"A mi igual que a todos los fans me gusta digimon. Gomamon es uno de mis digimons favoritos, en adventure tri tiene ojos amarillos. Uy que no eran verdes? o yo me estoy confundiendo, pero eso no importa. Muchos estan felices por el estreno de adventure tri aunque sean solo "Ovas" pero estoy feliz de que la aventura digievolucione ****:3 **_**_asi que esperare hasta Noviembre al estreno del primer ova no hay que perdernoslo"_**

**_Listo adivinen o ayen la palabra clave ok? ganara el fanfic que ustedes me pidan :3 la respuesta tambien es valida en mi pagina de facebook_**

**_Saludos :3_**

**_Digilover XD _**


	8. Encerrada con mi rubio

**_Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo del diario de hikari :3 disfrutenlo segun yo no hay nada de que sorprenderse por que en mi pagina les di el spoiler de casi todo el capitulo y los que no me sigen en mi pagina de facebook pues nose que sera de ellos :3 solo deben de leer :3 bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo TK Y Kari juntos que emocion ¡_**

* * *

**_Querido diario:_**

Estoy encerrada en la habitacion de Takeru... Por q? Por que las dos chicas que representan la inocencia del asunto me encerraron con el¡, Yolei y Mimi, no entendieron bien la palabra "Quiero estar a solas con él", queria disculparme¡ no para que me dejen encerrada y como respuesta me den "Para que tengan mayor privacidad enamorados", que clase de frase es esa¡ no lo entiendo¡ Takeru estaba dormido en ese momento no se dio cuenta cuando me encerraron, pensaba despertarlo para poder disculparme pero con mis gritos y golpes en la puerta en la puerta, se hicieron cargo de levantarlo, platicamos un rato y le conte sobre que las chicas me habian encerrado en la habitacion y cuando Takeru me pregunto por que no pude evitar avergonzarme con las palabras de Mimi y Yolei "Enamorados" ¡ encerio?¡ y despues se quejan de que no quieran que las vea con sus enamorados¡ no es justo, ni siquiera yo y TK somos novios, solo somos MAPTVUD... Que, que es eso?... bueno eso es "Mejores Amigos Por Toda la Vida y Unidos por el Digimundo", es simple bueno al parecer mis amigas no lo entendieron

Empiezo a pensar que ubiera sido mejor a traer a Sora, bueno aun sigo encerrada y TK quiere averiguar que es lo que escribo, mejor le cambio de tema...ahora que me lo pregunto...Donde estan Gatomon y Patamon?, si eso le dire, nadie debe saber que es lo que escribo en este diario y menos takeru..., bueno puedo enceñarle a cualquiera pero despues que he escrito esta pagina me da algo de verguenza mostrarlo... que es lo que debo hacer? bueno supongo que lo de mantenerlo en secreto es mejor... bueno ya me disculpe mil veces de Takeru pero el dice que todo esta bien, pero no me basta con eso¡ si solo pudieras tener ojos diario, para ver lo herido que esta, y todo por mi culpa :( bueno no puedo hacer nada, solo pedir perdon y cuando cierro los ojos no puedo evitar escapar una lagrima, es que encerio...me siento muy culpable, en eso siento algo calido rodeandome miro y era takeru...abrazandome y luego sonrriendome volviendome a repetir "que no pasa nada", no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada y lo abrazo y para el colmo Mimi y Miyako abren la puerta y se encuentran con nosotros dos completamente rojos¡, es un momento de soledad que parte no entienden¡ primero me encierran y ahora arruinan el momento¡...

Bueno me tranquilizo... ahora ya sali y estamos las tres sin decir ni una palabra en un autobus directo a nuestras casas, Takeru me dijo algo en el aido antes que saliera **_" No te preocupes, Si ire a tu reunion de cumpleaños" _**valla el si es muy comprensivo, sinceramente si alguien intenta matarme yo no iria a su fiesta de cumpleaños o... como decirlo mejor en mi caso..."una reunion de cumpleaños", bueno gracias por escucharme diario ya estoy emocionada por que puede que pase el dia de mañana no puedo evitarlo :3 y tu seras el primero en saberlo :)

**_Hikari Yagami 11 años ( pronto 12 :p ) -Dia 8_**

* * *

**_Continuara:_**

**_Les gusto? lo intente hacer lo mas rapido posble jejeje bueno ustedes comente, yo seguire escribiendo. ustedes decidan si le ponen like o no a mi pagina jajaja depende de ustedes :3_**

**_Saludos :3_**

**_Digilover XD_**


	9. planes de cumple

_**El diario de hikari:**_

_**Hola chicoas lamento no publicar ayer y como habia dicho tengo mis dedos lastiamdos y no puedo escribir mucho asi que avanzo con los fanfics cortos y un poco de "aventura y amor" si es posible y si mi mamá no viene a hecharme de la computadora bueno aqui esta el capitulo, y por sierto se aproxima un nuevo fanfic y dos one-shots que son dedicados para NievesJS13 y a lord pata por ganar los dos concursos de encuentra la palabra secreta con respuesta "AGUMON" y "VEEMON" jejeje era muy obvio :3 bueno aqui esta el capitulo**_

* * *

**_Querido Diario:_**

Hoy no me ha pasado nada interesante solo he estado hablando por telefono con Miyako sobre la reunion y con que se debe ir y si puede llevar a alguien, yo no la llame a ella ella me llamo y todavia faltan dos semanas para ver todo eso, y le dije que puede llevar lo que quiera y para que preguntar a quien va a llevar obviamente va a llevar a ken, igual el esta invitado, mmm me pregunto como sera estar saliendo con alguien... siempre me ha entrado la curiosidad, pero si al final llegara a estar con alguien seria muy poco tiempo, poque?, por que el loco de taichi lo mataria, bueno que puedo hacer asi es mi hermano.

Gatomon por fin a llegado de su salida de "amigos" con patamon, aun no me creo lo de lo de amigos, ya parecen otra cosa, aparte por que nos avandonaron a mi y a TK que estuvimos encerrados todo el dichoso dia, bueno no me puedo molestar con ella ahora estamos a mano, asi no te conte verdad diario? bueno es que el otro dia yo y gatomon apostamos y ella perdio la apuesta, y lo que le dije a gatomon de que pasaba si yo ganaba era que tenia que dormir en la vieja cama de miko, ahora me pregunto que habra pasado con el?, no lo he visto ya hace mas de tres años cuando myotismon aparecio, sera que se lo comio?, bueno la verdad nose pero gatomon siempre le dice **_"gato gordo de hogar" _**nunca entendi por que se lleva mal con los gatos caseros ella dice que es un asunto **_"personal"_**, bueno como sea ella acaba de llegar y tengo que preguntarler que cosas serian las que debo de comprar para mi reunion de cumplaños.

Gatomon me ha respondido y dijo que no importa lo que compre todo el mundo se va adivertir...creo que tiene razon no lo crees diario? creo que me estoy preocupando mucho para nada... bueno ahora debo de llamar a Takeru para saber cuando iba a salir de su hospitalisacion, espero que antes de mi reunion creo que eso sera lo mejor, por que sin él ,sera super diferente, y un poco aburrido, bueno creo que debo dejar de preocuparme solo mentalizare que nada va a salir mal en mi cumpleaños :3 mañana voy a ir a la casa de Cody para ayudarlo con un proyecto de verano, el y TK habian acordado acerlo juntos pero como casi lo mato suplantare su lugar

Hikari Yagami 11 años 9 dias

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado **_

_**Saludos :3 (me estan hechando)**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	10. Upa-Upa Chocolate

**_El diario de hikari:_**

**_Hola chicos , aventura y amor continuara el viernes ok? es que tengo mucha tarea y solo puedo avanzar esto :X bueno aqui les traigo este capitulo amigo que lo disfruten XD_**

* * *

**_Querido Diario:_**

Estoy en la casa de Cody, como dije que suplantare a TK quize ser como TK asi que he traido un gorro exactamente al de el y un chaleco rosa, no se nota mucho la diferencia, pero cody se sorprendio cuando me vio, jajaja nunca olvidare su expresion creo que lo asuste, bueno el proyecto de cody es hacer una lista de como hacer que upamon deje de robar chocolates a una tienda en frente, en realidad no le veo el sentido ha esto pero lo ayudare.

Bueno estamos detras de la puerta escondidos viendo a donde va upamon, no le veo algo curioso pero cody se ve tan desidido, le seguire el juego :3 bueno si fuera un digimon para dejar de robar chocolates?... bueno yo comeria otra cosa mas rica que tan solo chocolates pero no creo que upamon prefiera otra cosa...le dare esa idea a Cody

Bueno a Upamon no le gustan:

-Los caramelos

-Los helados

-Las empañadas

-El pop corn...

Que clase de digimon no le gustan estas cosas a gatomon le gustan mucho, bueno buscaremos mas cosas...mmmmm ya se¡

Despues de mi gran idea he descubierto que a Upamon le rncanta mucho el chocolate asi que Ilori solo le dara chocolate hasta que se aburra y deje de comer eso funciono con Taichi cuando tenia el problema del pollo broaster jejeje mamá tubo una gran idea, dentro de un par de semanas veremos que pasa :3

_**Hikari Yagami 11 años 10 dias**_

* * *

_**Continuara:**_

_**Lamento no poder hacerlo mas largo ahora tengo problemas pero el viernes publicare muchas cosas no se preocupen ustedes decidan que publico promero y cual es el fanfic que quieren ahora para leerlo y lo tendran el vierenes :3**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	11. Te perdi

**_Querido Diario_**

**_Por favor no me odien por no publicar despues de tiempo pero se los compensaré¡ lo juro sino me dejare de llama ****** jajaja nade sabe mi nombre exepto las personas que tengo en mi facebook XD bueno... hoy tambien hare el capitulo de este fanfic asi que no me demorare y por favor siganme en wattpad jejeje soy lovelight pero podre publicar en ambos ¡ lo juro por mi alma :3_**

* * *

**_Querido Diario:_**

Lamento no haber escrito nada... gatomon y patamon jugaron a esconder cosas y se olvidaron donde te pusieron... por sierto estabas detras de la mesa de noche... la verdad nose como se les ocurrio ponerte alli... bueno ya ha pasado ya mucho tiempo diario... mañana es mi cumpleaños... y TK estara alli para verlo... por fin saldra del hospital.. estoy tan feliz... hasta creo que... bueno eso no importa solo es mi imaginacion jejeje :3 bueno

Eto... debo irme a preparar todo para mañana ya que es mi cumple ... bueno nos vemos diario jejeje te espero...

**_Hikari Yagami_**

* * *

**_Continuara: _**

**_T.T no me odien por tan corto capitulo jejeje el proximo capitulo tendra la mejor parte jajajaja :3 bueno y ahora que? pues yo escribire lo demas fanfics jejejeej y si me alcanza el tiempo hare la continuación de este :3 hoy XD bueno debo escribir y no me debo retrazar chaito_**

**_Saludos :3_**

**_Digilover XD_**


	12. El mejor regalo de todos

**_El diario de hikari:_**

**_Como lo prometí, los compensaría y claro yo soy una chica de palabra, jajaja , aqui esta el capitulo que compensará todo ok? ojala lo disfruten, den ideas si quieren ok? jajaja_**

* * *

-Mmmmm... esto por aqui... Tai¡ has visto mi diario?¡

-No, kari además ya te traje la soda que dijiste

-Necesito escribir he informar todo lo que pasa en mi vida y que hare si no lo encuentro y menos en un día tan importante como mi cumpleaños?

-Ya te dije que no se donde esta, asi que tranquilízate hermana-Dijo Tai algo despreocupado sacando vasos para los invitados que vendrán a la reunión de hikari-Te ves muy estrezada se supone que debes celebrar feliz, estas aguantando mucha presión para una niña que va a cumplir 12 años

-Si, ajjaj, tienes razón-Kari se sirve un poco de Soda en un vaso y empieza a tomar de el para dejar fluir la preocupación

-Por sierto Takeru va a venir?-Al escuchar eso, Kari se atraganta con la Soda y empieza a tocer-Estas bien?

-Si...-Dijo Kari con su voz todavia atragantada-TK me dijo que vendría, me lo prometio además patamon ya llego hace una hora diciendo que a venido a ayudar a ordenar todo por parte de TK

-Valla encerio, se nota que la amistad entre tu y TK es grande, dehecho el deberia ser tu hermano-Dice Tai poniendose una chaqueta y abriendo la puerta del apartamento Yagami

-Espera a donde vas?¡

-Ahora regreso debo comprar algo...-Dice Tai enseñandole una billetera

-Te olvidaste que era mi cumpleaños otra vez no es asi?-pregunta Kari con incredibilidad

-Un regalo lo compensará-Dice Tai avergonzado saliendo del apartamento

-Espera planeas dejarme sola con todo esto?¡-Dice Kari cuando Tai cerró la puerta-Por que mamá y papá me querian dejar la casa para mi sola por mi cumple-Se lamento

-Oye kari terminamos-Dijeron Patamon y Gatomon saliendo de la sala de Estar donde pasarian kari y los chicos toda la noche

-A ver...-Kari va desanimada pero se sorprende al ver lo arreglado y ordenado que se encontraba... habia terminado más rapido de lo que creia-Valla... gracias chicos¡

-De nada-Dijeron los dos digimons sagrados al unisono

-Bueno ahora solo hay que esperar que vengan la visita-Dice entusiasta

-De hecho deberian de haber llegado, ya son las 6 de la tarde, la fiesta no empezaba a las 5?

-En primer lugar. no es fiesta, es reunión y en segundo empezaba a las seis no a las cinco asi que ellos llegarán temprano-E eso suena el timbre del apartamento y hikari sale y ve a Davis, Cody y Yolei que acababan de llegar con paquetes de regalos cada uno

-Feliz cumpleaños¡-Gritaron los tres y abajo de ellos se encontraban los digimons bebés de cada uno de los elegidos con pequeños presentes

-Pasen rápido- Dijo kari abriendo la puerta y todos pasaron y cada uno le dio un ragalo a kari-Saben no era necesario un obsequio su presencia ya era suficiente

-No seas modesta kari para eso estan los amigos-Dice yolei sentandose y los demás la siguen y un rato despues todos se percatan de la presencia de patamon-A caso TK vino antes que nosotros?

-No esto... no, yo vine antes que TK-Dice patamon risueño

-Y él va a venir?-Dice Davis- creo que se olvido de tu cumpleaños kari porque nunca he escuchado de que existiera un TK impuntual

-El si va a venir, me lo prometio

-Si tu lo dices...

Pasando un par de horas, aparecieron los demás invitados, en otras palabras Tai trajo a todos los de la primera generación de niños elegidos a la fiesta, incluyendo a mimi que estaba en esos momentos en estados unidos y tuvo que pasar la puerta del digimundo para llegar rapidamente, pero nadie habia visto a TK en todo el día incluyendo a Matt y eso que él era su hermano...

-Seguro, seguro seguro, que el no te ha dicho nada Matt?¡

-Ya te lo dije kari, el no me ha dicho si iba a venir

Esta noticia desilusionó a kari y siendo las ocho de la noche abre la puerta del apartamento triste

-Kari a donde vas?

-A ningun lado hermano... vuelvo dentro de unos minutos-Kari se dirigió al parque más cercano y se sento en una de las bancas- "El me dijo que vendría...lo prometio..."

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí...-Dijo un rubio sentandose a su lado y sorprende a kari

-TK¡

-Lamento no llegar antes las muletas no son lo mio... y aparte recien me han dado de alta hoy día y mi mamá me incistio que no viniera, pero te lo prometi no es asi?

-Gracias... como sabrías que estaría aqui?

-Llegue al apartamento y Tai me dijo que te fuiste asi que decidi a buscarte

-Espera subiste a mi apartamento y bajaste con muletas y todo para encontrarme?

-De hecho había un elevador asi que no fue mucho

-Pero siendo este el parque más cerca, esta muy lejos

-Pero eso no importa... toma-TK saca una cajita pequeña envuelta con una cinta rosada-Espero que te guste...-Dice avergonsado

-Gracias-Kari habre el pequeño presente y ve un pequeño collar color rosa-Waw es el collar que vi el otro día

-Si... ese dia que pasamos por aquella tienda cuando perseguiamos a Mimi y a Izzy me dijiste que te gustaba asi que...

-Pero estaba muy caro

-Eso no importa, tu te lo mereces...dehecho kari ay algo que quiero decirte... yo...

* * *

**_Querido Diario:_**

**_¡ Bese a TK¡_**

* * *

**_Continuará espero les aya gustado su recompensa jejeje ojala les aya matado con el suspenso jajaja bueno nos vemos no se olviden de seguirme en mi pagina nos vemos_**

**_Saludos :3_**

**_Digilover XD_**


End file.
